Something Else
by magic4all2c
Summary: TO MY READERS READ THIS this is my frist fic What happens when Vegeta and Bulma get locked in a bio dome together? read and find out R
1. Default Chapter

Something Else 

I don't own any of this FYI 

I love DBZ and Vegeta and Bulma JJJJJJJJJJJ

Not like u needed to know that. Ok Vegeta and Bulma locked in a bio dome.  What could happen lets find out shall we?

"…" talk

'…' Thoughts

*…*bond 

Chapter 1 Hell or Heaven

            "W-What" Bulma had just woke up from a very deep sleep. All that she could remember was yelling at Vegeta and Goku trying to calm her down. "Where am I" She looked around nothing was familiar, she was in a beautiful bed in a white room with two windows. '_I think I'm dreaming.'_ She rose up and got out of the bed only to hear a low groan from what she was standing on. She screamed at what she was standing on and jumped off Vegeta wishing she could disappear.

            "What fuck is your problem? Where are we? and where is that baka Kakcorot?"

Vegeta took a large breath he was slightly confused plus he didn't like the fact that Bulma had stood on him.  Bulma was a little in shook but regained her composer quickly.

            "One I don't have a problem, second I have no clue where we are or where Goku is. And why are you yelling I'm right in front of you." She turned away from him.  Vegeta was not at all surprised at the way she acted, she always got mad when she got yelled at for no reason.

            "Damn women, you really need to learn how to control your temper."  He ended with a small smirk.  Bulma turned around abruptly.

            "I do not have a temper," she turned her head "you were the one that yelled." 

            "Oh, so how I talk determines how you act."  Vegeta said and ended with another smirk.  '_He could kill someone with that smirk.'_

            "Whatever… lets find out why we are hear."  Bulma sighed and turned to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked around the room. _ 'If I stay hear to long with her I might just kill her'.  Bulma walked up to the dresser that was by the bed and Vegeta. Vegeta backed away he didn't like to be close to her or anyone in that fact. Bulma looked at him. ' _I___ have never been close to Vegeta he always seemed so mean and far away.  __HOLD__ _ON___, where the hell did that come from?' Bulma looked back at the dresser. '_Why was she looking at me.' _Vegeta stared at her, then walked away._

            "Aren't you going to help?"  Bulma asked 

            "no." 

_'God I hate him_.' She noticed two envelopes one with her name and one with his.

"Vegeta you might want to see this." He walked over to her and took the letter. Bulma read hers frist.

                                    "Dear bulma,

            I was getting tired of you and Vegeta fighting so now you to need to learn to deal with one another for one week. It's a whole bio dome so its not that bad and its ki prove so you can't get out till I come and get you. And I gave you every thing you will need. Have a good week.

                                                            Goku"

            "Mine says the same thing, now that asshole is really going to get it." Vegeta stated then looked at Bulma, she was sitting on the bed.

            "Oh my god I have to stay with you for a week" 

             "Do think I like this." Vegeta stated. Bulma looked at him then to the bed.

            "Oh my Kimi, there had better be another bedroom."

Vegeta got a chill up his spine. _If  have__ to sleep with her I'll kill myself. Bulma walked to the door.  And she was outside, Vegeta followed. Bulma gasped it was so pretty _Well Goku isn't that dumb. __

            The out side was like a small tropical forest complete with a water fall and small pond. Vegeta wasn't at all impressed he just wanted to get away from her. 

            "Hey Vegeta, maybe this won't be that bad."

He stared at her. Then turned his head._ What the hell is her problem, not that BAD, I have to stay hear with her Its HELL._ Bulma slowly started to walk away.

                        So it was short I know tell me what u think.  I need to know 

P.S I suck at typing so chap 2 will take a wile sorry but it will be there soon


	2. Well Why Not

This Is the second chapter of my first fic and thanks to the people who gave me reviews it reassured me I'm not doin that bad

I still don't own any of this 

"….." talk

' _italics'_  thoughts

Chapter 2 Well Why Not 

            The day had gone by quite slowly; bulma had found a book in the living room so she was sitting by the water fall reading. Vegeta on the other hand was training. Punching and kicking at an imaginary enemy._ 'How is that damn Kakkorot stronger then me?  I am a sayian elite what did he do that I didn't'. _ Vegeta stopped in mid training and stared down where bulma was sitting '_alright time for some food.' _  He smirked to himself and flew down to where Bulma was sitting.  '_Oh great what does he need now'_  

            "What do you want?" she spat 

            "That's not nice"

            "Well you're not nice"

            "Oh I see so what do u want me to be" Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and smirked _'god I hate it when he does that.'_

            "Well I would be ok if you left me alone."  She closed her book and stared at his emotionless eyes.

            "Well I can't do that for you.  Women you need to make me something to eat before I get mad."  He stared at her for a wile then started to walk towards the house, "I'll wait for you in the kitchen." _'That should make her mad for today_'

            Bulma looked at him walking into that house _'man I hate him so much'. _She slowly got up and stretched then looked at the sun set _'I wonder if I go to bed first if he'll sleep on the floor.  I'm hungry any way I guess I could cook for him.'_ She walked to the house and looked at Vegeta he didn't say any thing. He just sat there and waited for his dinner.  She sighed and _'what does he think I am a servant I mean I can only take so much of him.'  _

            "Well what are you staring at get to work"

Bulma leaned forward towards him putting her hand on the table,  

            "Ok F.Y.I. I am NOT your personal servant and if we are staying in this place for a week there are a few things you need to know. ONE you sleep on the floor. TWO stay away from me. THREE I only want two talk to you if………. Well…………. no actually I don't want to talk to you. FOUR I will cook when I am hungry and that's when you'll eat to. Get it. Got it. Good."

Vegeta stared at her '_well that was brave of her' he stood up putting his hands on the table and leaning forwards.  He was about one inch taller then her.  They were about one inch apart for each other_

            "Now its time for my rules that will over ride yours." He said with a small smirk, "ONE I will be sleeping on that bed, not you.  TWO I'll stay away from you if you stay away from me.  THREE I won't be needing to talk to you anyway accept for when I need food. FOUR You will cook when I say to."   He stood back folded his arms and smirked. "now I suggest you make dinner." He sat back down and closed his eyes and waited.

            Bulma stared at him_ 'well see who will be sleeping in that bed and just this once I'm to tired to yell at him.'_ She turned around and started to cook 

( JBulma can cook in this one cus if Chi-Chi can so can BulmaJ)

Vegeta opened one eye and watched her she was bent over looking in the fridge. both eyes snapped open and he raised one eyebrow shook his head and closed his eyes again. 

            Bulma got done cooking dinner and they both ate in silence.  When Vegeta was done he got up and was walking out the door.

            "You could say thank you." Bulma said giving him an evil stare.

            "I could, but I would have had to like it and it wasn't that great." With that he shut the door with a loud slam.

            "God I hope he falls off a cliff."  Bulma whispered to herself. 

            She began to clean up.  There was a dishwasher so there wasn't to much to do.  Bulma went into the one bedroom _'Okay Goku there had better be clothes in here for me or your dead.'_  She sat down one the bed and opened the drawer inside were a good assortment of cloths.  The second drawer had sleeping clothes.  _'Okay Goku I'm still gona kill you for maken me where this.'_  It was a pair of short shorts that were way to short for her to be comfortable wherein in front of Vegeta.  The shirt was just as short.     _'Oh well I'm too tiered to care.'   She changed and crawled in bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep._

            Vegeta had been meditating the whole time after dinner.  _'Well that should do for today and now I think I'll get some sleep.'_  He flew off into the direction of the small house were Bulma was sleeping in the only bed.  He walked in and strait to the bed room. _'Damn it I knew I shouldn't of left.'  Bulma was sleeping on one side of the bed __ 'well I'm sure she wont mind and if I wake up before her she'll never know.'  He silently got changed and got into bed sure not to wake the sleeping women next to him. ___

_'Just don't let her wake up' _   

OK well what do u think tell me and Ill get three up when I get the chance  __


	3. This Morning I Saw You

Okay I can't believe people r reading my stuff you all rock thanks 4 the reviews

Yeah I don't own a thing in here 

"….." talk

' _italics'  thoughts_

*********************Chapter 3      This Morning I Saw You********************

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Bulma blinked her eyes open staring at the wall next to her.  She had slept very well last night and couldn't believe that she did with the day she had yesterday. _'Oh well today will be better.  Man why am I so hot in here.'_  Her heart almost stopped as she had turned her head slightly to see the sayain prince face very close to her and his body tangled in with hers.  She couldn't deny she was comfortable and the fact that he didn't look so evil when he was asleep was kinda appealing._ 'Man Vegeta why are you actually to cute for me to push you off me.  Well maybe I'm just to tired.' She giggled to her self as she laid her head back down to her pillow.  She looked to see that he was still asleep and fell back in to a light sleep._

*************************Half hour later*************************************

            Vegeta tilled hid head back to what was a very good sleep then stopped as his eyes opened wide and looked down at where his hands and feet were, then traveled up to the blue hair head in front of him. _'Holy shit!!!!__ How the hell am I gona get out of this, wait she isn't awake oh please don't move you …' but he couldn't finish that sentence he wasn't sure if he liked or hated this.  He wasn't sure what he was doing but he did it, he slowly took his hand from her waist and ran it down to her thigh then leg and stopped abruptly as she gave a little squirm to his touch. _'Now if I could tell myself why I did that I would be happy. But any way time to get out of here.'_  Vegeta slowly took his hand away from her body and moved his legs.  Then sat up removed the covers off him got out of bed and stretched. He looked back at Bulma who was still sleeping, _'I'll let her sleep for now but then when I get really hungry she'll be up.'_  _

Vegeta walked out of the bed room and quietly closed the door.  Bulma eyes snapped open when she hear the door shut and sat strait up_ 'I can't believe he did that to me what's worse why didn't I stop'_ she mentally scolded herself and then got up and changed.  _ 'well this is going to be a weird start to a weird day.'_

Sorry so short In my family we like to keep you asking for more hopefully I did that and I didn't thin it was that bad    well give me some reviews and ill think up chapter 4__


	4. If You Ever!

Ok so my last one was suspenseful (I think) and short sorry but I got some ideas and well its all good

Nope don't own any of this 

"…." Talk

_'… 'Thoughts_

Here we go

       Chapter 4

*********************************If You Ever*****************************

            Bulma was working hard in the kitchen besides the longer she worked in there and he stayed out, the more time she had to think about what happened an hour ago.  _'ok so I woke up he was there and then I went to sleep he woke up not think I was up…'_She finally got it. He didn't want her to know he was there anyway. _ 'Ok Vegeta that how you want to do this, fine. I'll just have to play a little game with me knowing while he thinks I don't.'_ She gave her own little smirk of evil and began to plan.

            Vegeta had lost track of time but he knew one thing he was hungry.  _'Ok time for breakfast and to wake that woman.' _ He flew down to the ground a walked to the house.

            He was surprised to see her up and breakfast on the table.  She had her back to her. She was dressed in a pair of lose jeans and a tight shirt that was making Vegeta feel a little awkward.

            "What are you doing up?!" He snapped bitterly

            "I was hungry for your information why, is that a crime?"  She said with little effort and turned away from her eggs to look at him.  He raised his eyebrow staring at her._ 'Ok time to start my game.'_

            "So where did you sleep last night?"

            "Why?" He shot his response fast. _'She can't know'_

            "Well, I woke up and I didn't see you"  

            "Oh …. I slept outside." He didn't look at her.  Bulma could tell he didn't like this.

            "It was really hot in here like someone put the heat on." she turned bake around in to her eggs. Vegeta almost fell into his chair. "Man Vegeta be careful." She said with a little laugh _'Oh this is priceless.'_

            "Oh yeah." Vegeta managed to sputter

            "oh but I had the most coolest dream."  Bulma said as she put plait in front of him and sat down herself.  "Wana hear about it?"

            "If it will make you shut up." He snorted as he began to eat his food. _'Oh this is going to be do good.'_

            "Ok I was sitting in this meadow and then behind me I felt these arms holing me an I knew it was a guy cus he was so strong." She sighed as she saw Vegeta almost choke on his orange juice  "Oh Vegeta are you Ok?"  He looked at her his eyes very wide and very disturbed.  _ 'Ok now what.'  _

            "I'm fine. I really don't care and I really don't think any man would want to put his arms around you."   He smirked and went back to his food.  That pushed Bulma a little to far.  She shot up from her chair.

            "WELL YOU SEEMED TO LIKE IT LAST NIGHT AND THIS MORING YOU …………" She couldn't finish her sentence because she had put her hand over he mouth and Vegeta was giving her a stare that could kill.

            "That was a mistake women."  Bulma had never been so scared of him before. He slowly stood up and came over to her. "If you ever so much as utter this to another person I'll  do more then kill you."  His face was quite close and she wasn't sure what was happening the next thing she knew he was gone. 

            He was training and thinking of her _ 'damn__ women this isn't my fault you shouldn't look the way you do.´ His mind replayed his hand going over her body. __'Damn her what the hell did she do to me.'_

_************************************************************************************************************************************************_

hey its getting kinda tense don't ya think LOL

Ok everyone tell me what you thought and Ill get chapter 5 ready 


	5. Thing are Harder Now

Ok hear you go you guys know the stuff so get to reading

Chapter 5 

Things are Harder Now

                        Bulma looked out the kitchen window.  _'He's been out there awhile maybe I should go get him for dinner'_

            Vegeta had been training for most of the day and he didn't want to see that much of Bulma after the crap she put her through.  _'If she wasn't such a bitch she would probable have a mate and would let me be the hell alone.'  Vegeta was still to proud to say that he liked her something in him always pushed him to be by her and watch her, an it drove him mad.  He kicked some more then became still he was tired and he need to rest.  He looked at the house __'yeah right I'm going in there till I need to shower.'   He lowered himself down by some rocks and slowly fell in to a soft sleep._

            Bulma was worried now he knew he was hungry at this time and he couldn't be that mad could he.  _'I can look for him he won't kill me.  Well I think he won't'_

            She walked out of the house she waked for awhile. _'Damn this place sure is big.'_  There was a resell in the bushes next to her. _'Oh Vegeta please be you.' _ She turned her head only to see the head of a leopard staring back at her _'oh crap'  she panicked and ran.  The feline barley ran to catch up with her_

            "VEGETA HELP"

            Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the sound of her scream.  Quickly standing up he could feel where she was and rushed over there.

            Bulma was backing up on a pile of rocks the leopard was closing in. 

" VEGETA damn it if you get hear soon I swear to the gods I will make out with you VEG—"

            "Shut up woman I'm hear"  Vegeta held up his hand and formed a small ki blast and the large cat ran off to the thicker jungle

            "Ummmmmmmm.  How long were you there?" Bulma said with a blush as he flew down right in front of her and to close for comfort. He laughed at her squirming body.

            "Long enough to hear what you need to do for me."  He said with a smirk and walked a little closer to her.

            "Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma said in a whisper as she backed up again in to the pile of rocks. 

            "Oh nothing just looking at you."   He said his smirk getting bigger

            Vegeta's body was very warm and Bulma was to nerves to notice how much she really liked this.  She looked down only to notice that her shirt was ripped in tow places one over her breast and the other by her waist. _'ohhhhh that bastard.'  She mustered all the courage she could and slapped him hard in the face.  Vegeta just started to laugh. She turned around _'and I was actually starting to like that.'__

            Vegeta looked at her back and stopped laughing.

            "Ok women I'll take you home now.  Of course if you want to get that short more messed up so its easer for me to see your body. You can run through the forest again."

            "I hate you." Bulma said with a slight tear rolling down her check. _ 'I cant belive I thought he liked me.  Why would he, man I hate him.'  _

            Vegeta walked up behind her. _'she is to perfect.'  _ 

            "You ready?" 

            "Whatever."

            He picked her up and started toward the house.  Bulma didn't look at him and he dint look at her 

            "Women?"

            "What ?"  she snapped at him

            "Are you mad at me?"

            "Yes"

            "Why"

            "You're an ass"

"Oh,"   He looked at her _'so now I'm an ass.' "__ What for" ___

            She stared at him.  " you are have been and always will be"

            "You know I could drop you" he was pissed now besides he was just having fun

            "Go ahead" 

            "Ok"  and he did 

            "VEGETA !!!!!!"

He caught her with ease "Oh needed me again did you?" She looled away from him as he placed her in front of the house she walked in and slamed the door  _'Ok__ women my turn to mess with you tonight.'_


	6. Tonight was Cold

Hey   All so sorry I haven't  updated and the other on will take a wile to cus I got practice Homework and all that junk  but here is chapter 6 hope u all like it  

*************************  Chapter 6***************************

Tonight was Cold

            '_Man I can't believe he did that what an ass' Bulma sat down on the couch there wasn't a T.V so she just sat there thinking of Vegeta. '_Maybe I should just get to bed.  Oh man I hate him.'_  She looked at the clock on the wall 9:50.  She went to the bathroom and changed into her skimpy little pajamas. _'I don't know what I hate more Vegeta or this slut outfit.'  _ She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself she had to admit she looked really good in it. The way all her curves showed and the perfect skin it showed. She turned to the bed and lied down on the bed and with out putting the covers on fell into a deep sleep. _

            Vegeta was sitting on top of the house waiting for her to fall asleep '_well there hasn't been any movement coming from her for awhile she must be asleep at last.'  He flew down to the window of the bed room and looked in to make sure she was asleep.  _'what the hell does she have on.'_  Vegeta raised one eyebrow as she turned over on her side she had the body that could make any man even a saiyan man go crazy for.  He slipped silently in the room, and walked slowly to the side of the bed where she was sleeping.  As gently as he could he moved her over just so much to slide under her and he did.  __ 'Damn she has the perfect body'   Vegeta shook his head he didn't need to think like that know it was bad enough with what she had on and he didn't need any think else to bother him.  But some else was going to as Bulma moved slightly and cuddled in to his chest Vegeta closed his eyes he really wasn't sure why he was doing all he really wanted to do was piss her off.  Wasn't it.  He opened his eyes and looked down at her, she wasn't that bad when she was sleeping, the way her hair fell over her face and her legs resting between his legs was proving to be very hard for him to ignore but if felt a little too good to be all that wonderful.  His eyes closed as he felt her leg moving up between his legs her leg stopped she was comfortable now he hoped. He kept his eyes closed and fell to into a deep sleep with her._

            Vegeta was the first to wake up this time.  His arms were raped completely around her and her legs were still between his and if still felt very good.  He sighed and wated for her to wake up and yell at him.  He smirked and closed his eyes an waited.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh my what is Bulma going to do will she kill him or kiss him 

Find out next time                                          And review 


	7. To all my readers

To my readers,

                        I am very sorry for not updating but I don't have time.  But for all of u for Christmas that I will give u will be the rest of the story promise just keep looking for it it will be up

                                    I have never broken a promise and I don't plan to

Thanks for the patience love ya'll thanks


End file.
